


Autumn Skies

by nogrey505



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogrey505/pseuds/nogrey505





	Autumn Skies

At dawn, cirrocumulus clouds adorned mauve coloured undertones of the sky. 

The crescent shape of the sun arose atop distant horizons, where the air had become vibrant colours of orange and pink. 

It progressed upward with an unswerving grace, unhurried, immovable, until its soft light preceded the night and domineered the heavens to be returned in their former, radiant pride. 

Clouds, roseate tinged, reflected in unmoving puddles of rainwater that had accumulated overnight. 

Fresh dewdrops paired with slivers of rays gave the surroundings a mystic sheen.

Sparks they cast onto adjacent flora pirouetted amidst golden leaves like a myriad of faeries.


End file.
